Nicktoons Unite: Pranks War
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, and Spongebob are having prank wars. Danny and Spongebob must work together as a team and Jimmy and Timmy too. They divided into 2 teams. Which team will win? Who gets to be the 2 kings of Prank? Plus, I added my Nicktoons Unite
1. The Rules Of Prank

**Chapter 1 The Rules of Prank**

(Opening Scene)

Timmy:1-2-3-4 Saving the Universe  
>Jimmy:5-6-7-8 Beating up the Syndicates<br>Danny:9-10-11-12 Saved by the school bell.  
>Jimmy: Really? A school bell?<br>Danny: Yes, I want to fight really well.  
>Timmy: Solving to find a way.<br>Danny: Beating up the bad guys we say.  
>Wanda: We should give it a shout.<br>Cosmo: Like Spongebob. (Cosmo Poofs Spongebob)  
>Jimmy: Watch Out! (He ran to Danny, but Spongebob poofs on top of them)<br>Spongebob: It'll helpppp! It's helpppppppp!  
>Spongebob: If you help us alonnnng. (BOOM! CRASH!) Oh Yeah!<br>Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny: SPONGEBOB!  
>Spongebob: (Giggle)<br>END

In the afternoon in Dimmsdale, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and Spongebob were bored of playing board games at Timmy's house.

Timmy groaned in a bore tone, "I'm tired, is there anything else to do?"

"I got an idea, we'll drink hot cocoa, watching TV, playing Jigsaw puzzle, playing board games, drinking hot cocoa, watching TV, playing Jigsaw puzzle…" Spongebob keeps doing his nonsense talking.

Jimmy groaned, "You are very boring and tiring Spongebob, I don't want to play this list over and over again."

"What did you say, Jimmy?" Spongebob stops talking about the same list over and over again.

"I'm tire of playing Jigsaw puzzle, watching TV, drinking hot cocoa…I'll be back in a sec." Jimmy rushed to the bathroom because he drinks too much hot cocoa.

Timmy popped up his mind and gave his idea away, "I know, how about a game of pranks?"

Meanwhile, Jimmy flushed he toilet and came out of the bathroom. He heard an idea about another game of pranks. He rushed to Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob because he doesn't want to miss this.

"What kind of prank games?" Jimmy jumped up and down like a kid.

"It's a game of pranks that Danny and I fool each other out at Camp Silver River." Timmy stands up and puts his hands on his hips.

Danny stands up and confronted him, "Oh, does that mean do you want a rematch?"

"Yeah, this time I'm dividing up into two teams. So, Jimmy and I will be together because I met him first." Timmy gripped tightly on Jimmy's hand.

"Ow, not too tight, Timmy." Jimmy yelped, "Its hurts."

Danny looked at Spongebob and nervously looks back at Timmy to ask, "D-d-does that mean that I have to go with him?" He started to shakes his legs nervously.

Spongebob hugged Danny very tightly on the chest and yelled, "Yay! We're prank buddies."

"Ow, ow I can't breathe." Danny strained and Spongebob let go of him.

"Sorry bud, I'll be careful on you next time." Spongebob nervously smiled.

Jimmy asked to Timmy, "So, where are your fairies?"

"They're going to see a new movie, going to the fairy carnival, and going to compete in the Fairy-Ghost convention." Timmy replied.

Danny asked, "What's the Fairy-Ghost convention?"

"The Fairies and ghost have to compete into racing, pie eating, showing off their skills and finding out who makes the most unlimited wishes." Timmy replied.

"That's Desiree, she's the wishing ghost. Is she is still in love with Norm the Genie?" Danny asked.

"Definitely and let me tell you the rules of the games." Timmy said loudly to everyone so they can hear.

" Rule numero uno, whoever gets ten points by pranking to the other teams, they win the crown. Rule numero-"

"Forget saying the rule number in Spanish." Danny cut off Timmy.

"Okay, the loser team must hear us playing an accordion and bagpipes." Timmy finally said.

"So where's the crown?" Spongebob asked.

"It's inside of the chest before my fairies leave. I came prepare for that. This chest contains two jeweled crown of the pranks." Timmy explained.

"About the loser team, those two instrument are the worst of the worst." Danny complained.

"It will hurt your ears mostly and we got to shake hands before we can start the war of pranks." Timmy replied and hiding his most ultimate secret to Danny and Spongebob.

"Why do we have to shake hands?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

Timmy comes closer to Jimmy's ear and whispered, "We are going to shock them." If they whisper, Danny and Spongebob whisper to each other. They say the same thing like Timmy.

Jimmy and Timmy set an easy smile to Danny and Spongebob. Danny and Spongebob grinned to Jimmy and Timmy.

"Wait! Before we start this, can we have a disgusting weird team names?" Spongebob asked politely to Timmy.

"Sure, why not." Timmy replied.

Danny smirked, "But first, we go first. Our team name will be…"

"TEAM UNDERWEAR!" Spongebob cheered and uses the party streamers around Timmy's room.

Jimmy and Timmy hold their laughter and burst it out loud. Timmy snorted and laughed, "That's the most hilarious one." And he pounded himself to the floor.

Jimmy wiped his tears and pounded himself to the floor too.

"Spongebob, that is the great team names for us." Danny chuckled and turned his face back to them, "What about you guys?"

Timmy calmed his laughter down for a minute and answer it clearly, "Team…"

Jimmy shouted, "BOOGERS!" He laughed again after he said it. Timmy sarcastically said, "Yeah, let's go with that."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Getting Warmed Up

**Chapter 2 Getting Warmed Up**

"So when do we start," Danny smirked and winks an eye at Spongebob. Once Spongebob sees the signal, it means put a shock ring on your finger, so he did that.

Timmy did a wink at Jimmy too because that's signal to get a point. Jimmy puts on the shock ring behind his back so no one can look what is he's doing. "As if you were saying let's start the prank war."

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob make a face tot face contact and lock the eyes onto the opposing team's eyes. They nodded and each of them held out one hand that has a buzzer. It always goes on the right hand.

Once that happens, they all shock themselves. "Z-Z-Z-Z-Z T-this is n-not w-what I-I-I plan for." Timmy's voice was in an electrified tone.

"S-s-sw-e-e-e-et." Spongebob changes into a skeleton and back to himself.

Danny pulled his right hand back to himself and his hair was all puffy and electrified. Danny touches his hair and gasped, "What happened to my hair?"

Jimmy pulls his hand back away from Spongebob, and they stop shocking themselves. In a zappy tone, Jimmy said, "This wasn't suppose to happen." Then, he fainted along with his puffy, smoky hair. Even Timmy has one, except for Spongebob because he doesn't have any hair.

Timmy declared with his index finger pointed in the air, "I declare we all got this point because we prank ourselves. So that's nine more point for us."

"Tell me about it. I'm going to Amity Park with Spongebob to plan what's the next prank that we should do to you." Danny groaned and changes into his ghost form.

"Yeah, but I got a better one." Spongebob winked over to Danny, "You can't read my mind at all."

"We'll see about that, Spongeboob Square pants." Jimmy mocked.

"You human mock me. You haven't seen the last of me." Spongebob shouted to the whole world.

"Its us Spongebob, us." Danny corrected him. He touched Spongebob by invisibility and disappears into nowhere in sight.

"Wow, they can teleport?" Jimmy rubbed his eyes where Danny and Spongebob had disappeared in front of them.

"No Nerdtron, he still can fly and use intangibility and invisibility." Timmy corrected him.

"Oh, I thought he already learn how to teleport." Jimmy said.

"Let's stick with the plan about WINNING THE WAR OF PRANKS." Timmy yelled really loud in Jimmy's ear.

"Okay, jeez what are you, a loud mouth." Jimmy rubbed his left ears.

"I know, we can bake really bad pies and throw it at their face." Timmy said, "So we can get a point."

"Don't worry, I came prepare for this. I invent pie-thrower 1000. It can throw bad pies at 1000 miles per hour." Jimmy replied in an agreement and excitement.

Timmy grinned evilly at Jimmy and smirked, "Excellent."

(Line Break)

Meanwhile at Danny's bedroom, Spongebob was telling a list of pranks for Danny.

"So, what's the first thing that we should do in Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"First, we find a false, yellow sponge and connect it to the beehive. Make sure you and I go invisible when they get here got it?" Spongebob explained.

Danny nodded and flies Spongebob out of his room to the park where they have beehives. He did not go back to human until the prank war is over.

As he flies, he found a park says, "Friendly Park" sign from below. They fly over there, but they signs tear into…The Bee Park."

(Line Break)

"So, how are we going to find Danny and Spongebob?" Timmy asked.

"Don't worry, Danny gave me his ecto key signature, since the day of the glob of doom." Jimmy pulled out his ghost finder out and the tracking device beeps.

The ghost finder said, "Danny is located at the Bee Park."

They both gulped because that park is full of beehives. Jimmy shook his head off roughly and planned back into pranking at them. He puts his pie thrower 1000 into the hovercraft.

"Hop onto my hovercraft." Jimmy ordered. They hopped onto the hovercraft and blast off to the Bee Park.

Timmy shouted, "Off to Amity Park!"

Spongebob can hear them coming and warning Danny, "Hurry, put the yellow sponge into the beehive."

"I'm trying and I got it." Danny said, "Come on, let's go invisible." Danny touches Spongebob's shoulder and stayed below of the beehive invisibly.

Once Jimmy and Timmy got to Amity Park, they got off of the hovercraft at the Bee Park.

"Do you find his key signature?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy puts his pie thrower's strap behind his back and holds out the shooter. He held out the ghost finder-tracking device and it leads where Spongebob and Danny are invisibly standing. Timmy followed after him.

"They are in this beehive?" Jimmy questioned and looks up below, "Is that is a sponge in the beehive?"

"Now give me that pie shooter." Timmy grabbed the pie shooter's nozzle from Jimmy's hand.

"Uh Timmy, I think this is not a…"

Timmy cut Jimmy out by shooting at the beehive and it fell. "One point for us."

"Good idea." Jimmy finished. Then, the beehive broke into pieces and the bees gone really mad.

"Here's an idea, RUN!" Timmy yelled. Jimmy and Timmy run away from them and the bees started to chase and stung them.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Timmy exclaimed as he was running along side with Jimmy.

Spongebob and Danny appeared visible and laughing hard at them. "Looks like one point for us and no points for team Boogers." Danny chuckled.

"You said it buddy. From now on until the game is over, we're TEAM UNDERWEAR," he laughed heartily.

"Great Spongebob and what's next on the list." Danny asked.

"Well, we got 8 more pranks to do." Spongebob replied, "I'll explain them after we show off Team Boogers."

As the bees calm down, they stop stinging their face and went back home.

Timmy groaned, "How does my face looks?" He showed his face to Timmy.

"Terrible like a pimple and don't ask I know that I look ugly and they gets the point." Jimmy groaned.

From the sky, Danny was holding Spongebob in his arms and looking for team boogers. When they found them, they see the horrible, terrible results.

"OMG! LOL! You guys look ridiculous." Danny laughed at them, "Got you and for Team Underwear, it's in Uranus."

"Denial is in Utah." Timmy signed, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Egypt." Jimmy stand corrected.

"We kicked your butt actually and let see if you can get Team Underwear." Spongebob taunted.

"You may get us this time, put you'll never get away with this." Timmy yelled and sent a smoke bomb so they can escape.

Danny and Spongebob coughed until the smoke clears all out.

"They disappeared? They're gone I tell you, GONE!" Spongebob sobbed onto Danny's his costume.

"Spongebob (Sobs) Spongebob (Sobs) SPONGEBOB!" Danny yelled at his ears because it's really annoying to see Spongebob cries, "Will you listen to me? They are not gone because they're playing another trick and you got prank didn't we?"

Behind that green dumpster Team Boogers prank Spongebob this time because Spongebob got fooled.

"I still can't believe that Spongebob got fooled by our disappearance tricks." Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah, let's appear this time and show off the we trick Spongebob instead of him." Jimmy snorted and got out of behind of the dumpster.

Timmy and Jimmy confront Team Underwear once more to show that they fooled Spongebob. Team Underwear accepted that they deserved a point and they are tied with them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Underwear verses Team Boogers, which team do you want to win? Please Review. If you want another chappy, I need it at least 10 or more to get another chappy.<strong>


	3. Time to get Prank!

**Chapter 3 Time to get Prank!**

Timmy gets his boom box out and no one knows where that came from. He put a CD on and the up beat tempo is playing "Mission Impossible."

"Where did you get that music?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, found them." Timmy replied with a lied because he poof them up by wishes.

Spongebob whispered, "Great, suspense." Danny signed and takes a breath.

(Line Break)

Timmy and Jimmy are building a big stadium in front of Casper High football field. They both wear chicken costume.

"Timmy, do my butt looks fat?" Jimmy asked.

"Your butt looks fine like Team Boogers." Timmy replied, "Last piece to build the stadium will be complete."

Once the stadium is done, the appearance has a wide stage with a chicken picture above the stage.

"All set to go! Break a leg!" Timmy called.

"You betcha." Jimmy grinned.

While Spongebob and Danny were walking to Casper High, they saw a stadium being built at the football field.

Spongebob clapped his hands together, "Yay, a show in Amity Park."

Danny asked suspiciously, "A show? No one puts a show in Amity Park at my high school football field." So, they walked over there and found a chicken sign above the stage. The curtains were closed because Team Boogers are still planning how to get them.

Jimmy explained, "Here's a plan, I put a chicken egg ring ray on your finger while we sing the chicken song. After we sing, we blast them with this special ray."

"Excellent." They both grinned and ruffled their feathers.

The curtains were pull above and appearing Jimmy and Timmy wearing chicken suit alone. Danny and Spongebob laughed and snorted.

Danny chuckled, "Is this is some sort of the joke?"

Timmy presented, "Now, I would like to sing the "Chicken Song."

Spongebob wondered, "I wonder if this a Chicken dance also too."

Timmy commanded, "Microphones." The microphones landed on Team Boogers' hands.

Jimmy and Timmy both stomped their feet and sing.

Timmy: What time is it?

Jimmy: It's Chicken Time!

Timmy: What time is it?

Jimmy: It's Chicken Time!

Timmy: What time is it? The stomping grew louder.

Jimmy: El Pollo Time!

Timmy: What time is it? BAWK! BAWK TIME!

Danny and Spongebob laughed crazily because they started to show their chicken tails.

Timmy: Everybody and put your wings in the air. What time is it?"

IT'S CHICKEN TIME!

Jimmy: What time is it?

IT'S CHICKEN TIME!

The song ended and the results were Team Underwear laughing so hard because Jimmy and Timmy were shaking their chicken booty.

Timmy called, "On cue. I, 2, and cue!"

They squirted raw chicken eggs at Danny and Spongebob at their laughing face. Team Underwear couldn't believe that the raw eggs enter their mouth. They complained in disgust.

Danny exclaimed, "Ewwwwwww. Raw eggs." He can hardly clean so his mouth to get the raw eggs taste out. Spongebob was just scream around in circles and rubbing his mouth so hard until the taste is out.

Timmy laughed, "You fell for it!"

Jimmy wiped his small tear from his right eye, "Yeah I know and see ya." They rushed out of their sight.

Timmy screamed from behind, "TEAM BOOGERS RUUULE!"

Danny coughed, "That was disgusting and funny and-"

"Say no more, we'll get back at them with lemonade pee attack." Spongebob interrupted.

(Line Break)

Timmy and Jimmy stopped running from Team Underwear. They were panting and they need a cold lemonade drink.

"I need a drink." Timmy panted.

"Me too."

In front of them, Danny and Spongebob were disguising themselves as lemonade seller. The lemonade sign says "Free Lemonade. Only for Brown haired people."

Timmy and Jimmy glanced at the sign and rushed over there.

Jimmy asked, "Can I please have a lemonade?"

Danny disguises his voice as a small, young boy voice, "Sure, you two need energy to wipe off the sweat."

Timmy grabbed the lemonade from Danny and Spongebob's hand and gave it to Jimmy and himself.

Once they drink it, their face turned green and barfed in front of Team Underwear's face.

Timmy groaned in sickness, "What kind of lemonade is this?"

Danny and Spongebob pulled their disguise off and revealed themselves, "Team Underwear's special lemonade pee." Also, Danny's voice turned back to normal.

Jimmy barfed on the sidewalk and Team Underwear grossed out.

Timmy gulped and groaned, "I guess we're even. This is the second time that I tried this."

Spongebob calculated, "I guess we're even and only six more to go!"

Danny signed, "You bet, Spongebob, you bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. The chicken song just came from The Best Player. Hope you find this super funny. Two pranks per chapter I guess.<strong>


	4. Break TIME!

**Chapter 3 Break Time!**

Timmy gets his boom box out and no one knows where that came from. He put a CD on and the up beat tempo is playing "Mission Impossible."

"Where did you get that music?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, found them." Timmy replied with a lied because he poof them up by wishes.

Spongebob whispered, "Great, suspense." Danny signed and takes a breath.

(Line Break)

Timmy and Jimmy are building a big stadium in front of Casper High football field. They both wear chicken costume.

"Timmy, do my butt looks fat?" Jimmy asked.

"Your butt looks fine like Team Boogers." Timmy replied, "Last piece to build the stadium will be complete."

Once the stadium is done, the appearance has a wide stage with a chicken picture above the stage.

"All set to go! Break a leg!" Timmy called.

"You betcha." Jimmy grinned.

While Spongebob and Danny were walking to Casper High, they saw a stadium being built at the football field.

Spongebob clapped his hands together, "Yay, a show in Amity Park."

Danny asked suspiciously, "A show? No one puts a show in Amity Park at my high school football field." So, they walked over there and found a chicken sign above the stage. The curtains were closed because Team Boogers are still planning how to get them.

Jimmy explained, "Here's a plan, I put a chicken egg ring ray on your finger while we sing the chicken song. After we sing, we blast them with this special ray."

"Excellent." They both grinned and ruffled their feathers.

The curtains were pull above and appearing Jimmy and Timmy wearing chicken suit alone. Danny and Spongebob laughed and snorted.

Danny chuckled, "Is this is some sort of the joke?"

Timmy presented, "Now, I would like to sing the "Chicken Song."

Spongebob wondered, "I wonder if this a Chicken dance also too."

Timmy commanded, "Microphones." The microphones landed on Team Boogers' hands.

Jimmy and Timmy both stomped their feet and sing.

Timmy: What time is it?

Jimmy: It's Chicken Time!

Timmy: What time is it?

Jimmy: It's Chicken Time!

Timmy: What time is it? The stomping grew louder.

Jimmy: El Pollo Time!

Timmy: What time is it? BAWK! BAWK TIME!

Danny and Spongebob laughed crazily because they started to show their chicken tails.

Timmy: Everybody and put your wings in the air. What time is it?"

IT'S CHICKEN TIME!

Jimmy: What time is it?

IT'S CHICKEN TIME!

The song ended and the results were Team Underwear laughing so hard because Jimmy and Timmy were shaking their chicken booty.

Timmy called, "On cue. I, 2, and cue!"

They squirted raw chicken eggs at Danny and Spongebob at their laughing face. Team Underwear couldn't believe that the raw eggs enter their mouth. They complained in disgust.

Danny exclaimed, "Ewwwwwww. Raw eggs." He can hardly clean so his mouth to get the raw eggs taste out. Spongebob was just scream around in circles and rubbing his mouth so hard until the taste is out.

Timmy laughed, "You fell for it!"

Jimmy wiped his small tear from his right eye, "Yeah I know and see ya." They rushed out of their sight.

Timmy screamed from behind, "TEAM BOOGERS RUUULE!"

Danny coughed, "That was disgusting and funny and-"

"Say no more, we'll get back at them with lemonade pee attack." Spongebob interrupted.

(Line Break)

Timmy and Jimmy stopped running from Team Underwear. They were panting and they need a cold lemonade drink.

"I need a drink." Timmy panted.

"Me too."

In front of them, Danny and Spongebob were disguising themselves as lemonade seller. The lemonade sign says "Free Lemonade. Only for Brown haired people."

Timmy and Jimmy glanced at the sign and rushed over there.

Jimmy asked, "Can I please have a lemonade?"

Danny disguises his voice as a small, young boy voice, "Sure, you two need energy to wipe off the sweat."

Timmy grabbed the lemonade from Danny and Spongebob's hand and gave it to Jimmy and himself.

Once they drink it, their face turned green and barfed in front of Team Underwear's face.

Timmy groaned in sickness, "What kind of lemonade is this?"

Danny and Spongebob pulled their disguise off and revealed themselves, "Team Underwear's special lemonade pee." Also, Danny's voice turned back to normal.

Jimmy barfed on the sidewalk and Team Underwear grossed out.

Timmy gulped and groaned, "I guess we're even. This is the second time that I tried this."

Spongebob calculated, "I guess we're even and only six more to go!"

Danny signed, "You bet, Spongebob, you bet."

* * *

><p><strong>PLease Review<strong>


	5. The Real Break Time chapter

**Chapter 4 The Real Break Time!**

Jimmy corrected them, "Actually Spongebob, its 7 more points for us to go get the crown of pranks."

Spongebob giggled, "Sorry, I'm bad at driving and math."

"I'm not driving until I'm sixteen and also I'm bad at math too." Danny said.

Jimmy tips him, "Take my advice. Keep studying." Then, he grabbed Timmy's hand and scurried away.

Danny said in a sarcastic tone, "Right, keep studying."

Spongebob laughed, "Do you have an F on math and astronomy?"

"Did you look up my teacher's grade book?" Danny asked. As a replied, Spongebob whistled and pretend that he didn't do it, but Danny knows that suspicion. So, Team Underwear walked to Danny's homes.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Jimmy were explaining about the prank.

"Okay, we are doing the self-destruct letter and sending it to Danny's mailbox." Jimmy explained, "All that you have to do is to write a crazy letter and write his name down."

Timmy smirked, "Excellent and how did you invent those?"

"I didn't invent those, I brought it from the gift shop over there." Showing him the gift shop that where he gets them.

"Oh, it already has been invented." Timmy said.

From 5 feet away from the mailbox, team boogers hear them talking and Timmy tell Jimmy to hide in the bushes, so they did after Jimmy sealed the envelope and put it in the mailbox.

Spongebob asked, "Since when did you get a mailbox over there?"

"I don't know, but I think my parents brought them when, I'm gone." Danny replied. He walked over to the mailbox and opened it. There, he sees a white enveloped that has been sealed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Spongebob jumped up and down.

"Fine, just give me some time." Danny said and he ignores his name on the letter that he receives because it could be Jimmy's handwriting. He unfolds the paper and reads it out loud so Spongebob can hear.

_Dear Danny, _

_Thank you for reading my letter and the last date was kind of romance and fun. All of that blushing… Nothing can steal our love like original characters from deviantART. I heard of you playing pranks and I hope you have fun. Remember to hang out with me today. _

_Love,_

_Sam_

After he was done reading it the letter says in automated tone, "WARNING! WARNING! THIS LETTER WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 3-2-1 BOOM!"

It exploded about 5 feet around Team Underwear. Their body is half black and the other is not.

Danny spoke, "I- was- prank." He fainted because the letter included the farted gas too.

Spongebob laughed with joy, "Bah-ha-ha-ha, nice trick Team Boogers."

Jimmy and Timmy jumped out of the bushes and laughed in their faces.

Timmy danced, "In your face! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We kick Team Underwear butts! They farted and smell and stink the whole world."

Then Jimmy joined with him, "We are Team Boogers that will pick your nose to get the goo out." They laughed at the last part out and stopped.

Danny stands up after the fainting and smirked, "Lunch break guys!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob gave him a firm replied, "Fine."

(**LINE BREAK)**

Danny prepares the sandwich for his friends, who were resting up from pranking. He set every sandwich to his friends and grinned at Timmy and Jimmy only.

"Jimmy and Timmy, there's your sandwich." Danny grinned.

"Thanks Danny." Timmy and Jimmy replied to him back.

"Spongebob, here's your krabby patty." Danny handed him over the Krabby Patty.

"Thanks Danny, you're the best pal that I ever head, but only the second best pal because I have Patrick." Spongebob replied and eat his Krabby Patty.

Danny sits down in his chair and eats his non-spicy sandwich and smirked at Team Boogers because he puts something spicy in their sandwich.

Timmy and Jimmy started to eat their spicy sandwich and stopped and grow red on their face. There are steams coming out of their ears.

There are tears coming out of their ears, and yelled, "HOT THING! HOT THING! HOT THING!" They fan their tongues to cool it down.

Danny and Spongebob laughed out loud because Team Boogers were acting so crazy.

Danny asked and trying to hold his laughter so he can speak clearly, "Is there is a problem in your food?"

Timmy replied as a glared, "Yes, is this is how you can give us breaks?"

Spongebob gave a high five to Danny, "Way to go Danny."

Jimmy rushed over to the sink and get the water, but their isn't any, "Where's the water? Where's THE WATER?" Then he asked to Danny, "What did you put it in there?"

"Hot pepper sauce, hot pepper, and spicy bell peppers." Danny replied in sarcastic tone.

Timmy yelped, "That's the most spicy things on earth."

Spongebob gave them a water bottle, "Here's a water bottle."

Jimmy and Timmy quickly grabbed the water bottles from Spongebob's hand and gulp it down to their throat.

Team Booger's faces turn back to normal and no longer red.

"Nice Prank, Team Underwear." Timmy mocked.

Spongebob counted the points together and said, "We got six more points to go."

Jimmy replied, "You got yourself right this time."

Timmy glared at Danny; "I'm going to beat you so bad for that hot pepper trick that we fell in for."

"But I'm still not taking an easy on you." Danny replied back to Danny.

Jimmy and Timmy replied, "First, I have got to go to the bathroom." They rushed to Danny's bathroom, but Timmy was in there first.

Spongebob watched in amazed, "Wow, no wonder you have to put a lot of spicy things for Team Boogers."

Danny chuckled, "That's why we are called Team Underwear, who can make anyone poop or pee."

Spongebob added, "Or farted."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the last chapter. I prank you! Please Review!<strong>


	6. Back to Pranking

**Chapter 5: Get Back to Pranking**

After Team Boogers take a long break in the bathroom, Timmy tell Danny there's a talent show in Dimmsdale.

"Hey Danny, there's a talent show in Dimmsdale." Timmy smirked at Danny.

"Oh really, I'm not falling for that trick again because I know you will prank me." Danny grinned.

Jimmy smirked, "Oh yeah, we'll sing our favorite song over there, right Timmy?"

"Yeah, it'll be awesome." Timmy replied, "But first I need to go to the bathroom again." He rushed to the bathroom and groaning about his stomach pain and the stink.

Spongebob laughed, "He's sure is funny."

Danny called, "Last one to Dumbsville is a rotten loser." He grabbed Spongebob very tightly and says "Whoa" and intangibly flies off to Dimmsdale.

Timmy called from the bathroom, "It's Dimmsdale." Jimmy signed and asked, "Are you done yet?"

Timmy came out of the bathroom and replied, "Yeah, now to the hovercraft."

Jimmy and Timmy run off together to the hovercraft, where it parked at the Bee Park. The bees were awake by the same trespassing noise of Team Boogers and chase them.

Timmy yelled, "RUUNNN! BEEES!" Timmy screamed his head off to the hovercraft.

Jimmy looks around behind him and yelled, "BEES! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jimmy and Timmy hold their hands together and blast off into the sky to go to Dimmsdale.

One of the bees yelled, "You better run humans!"

Another one says, "Let's go back to pollination." The groups of bees go back to work and continue to pollinate the flowers.

When Team Boogers arrived, they found Danny and Spongebob entering the talent show.

Jimmy and Timmy were to late to enter because Team Underwear got here first.

Jimmy stomped his foot, "Oh great, we should've get here first before they do if you weren't in the bathroom back in Amity."

"But hey, he's the jerkinator, who prank us into eating spicy sandwich." Timmy replied.

"Let's go see them performing their talents. I hope it is not one of their pranks." Jimmy grabbed Timmy's hand and pulled him to the entrance of the talent show. The signs say for performers and audience is for free. There is no need to pay money and it's for kids only.

Timmy and Jimmy sat in the front row because they were both short, except for Jimmy's giant head."

The curtain rise up and the announcer walked up to the stage and announce bravely, "Girls and Boys, who are under the age of 18, please welcome to our funny pranking show for the audience to laugh. My name is AJ and there are one performer with their partner to perform, Please welcome to Danny Phantom and Spongebob Squarepants."

Timmy asked, "What's AJ doing here?"

"Dunno, but I bet it's great," Jimmy gulped and twitching his eye on the left side.

Danny and Spongebob appear in front of the stage with a guitar and a medium-sized box.

Spongebob grabbed the microphone and fast-talked, "My name is Spongebob and this is Danny. We are going to sing the Camptown Ladies song that we made up. Here is my partner Danny Phantom aka Fenton, who is the superhero of Amity Park. Oh, my best friend is Patrick Star and we love to eat-"

Danny interrupted and grabbed the microphone, and put it on the ground., "Stop it, Spongebob." He begins to strum funny notes on his guitar.

Spongebob jumped up and down and take a deep breath. He sang in a high pitch voice.

Spongebob: Camptown ladies sing your song, doo dah, doo dah, Yank my toe till it's 5 miles long, oh the doo dah day! Every body! Yank my toe all night long! Doo-Dah doo dah!

Danny: Going to run all day, doo dah, doo dah. I bet that Boogers lose all the doo-dah day. Somebody gets their butt kicks off doo dah, doo dah.

Spongebob: I'm gonna squirt my toenails shoots, doo dah, doo dah(He squirted Danny's toenails to Jimmy and Timmy) Which I'm going to hand it over to Boogers, doo dah, doo dah.

Timmy spitted one of the toenails and said, "I hate you, Danny."

"Toenails. They are made of proteins and dead skin cells and we got prank." Jimmy explained, "That is really digusting."

Danny: I beat down my opposing team, doo doh, doo dah. I hit with my garbage beam, doo dah, doo dah. (He shoots Team Boogers with garbage laser beam.)

Spongbob: We love to sing this song doo- (Record scratches by Jimmy saying ENOUGH!)

Timmy signed, "Oh my." Then, the garbage ray shoots at Timmy and Jimmy.

Jimmy was getting frustrated and his face turns red and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The audience gasped, "You don't say that word. Get them!" The group of kids and teens grabbed Team Boogers and Underwear and kick them out of here.

Team Underwear stands up and laughed, "We got two points. Ha!"

One of the kids threw a tomato at Danny, "Shut up!"

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny cleaned of his tomato stained and yelled back; "I don't like tomatoes since 1990."

Spongebob cheered, "We're two points ahead of you and that means four more points to go."

Timmy asked, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means they got two points for hitting us with toenails and garbage." Jimmy explained. Then, he got interrupted by a tomato throw and yelled back, "Hey what was that for?"

"Idiots, who don't like the show and I hate the performers." One of the teen said.

"Why do I feel like I'm so itchy?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, me too." Spongebob scratched his body and butt.

Timmy replied, "I put an itchy powder in one of your underwear and shirt only."

Danny growled, "Why you!" He tried to grab Timmy, but Spongebob grabbed Danny's shirt.

Danny exclaimed, "Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!"

Jimmy dance -off, "We may not be even, but we are halfway to go, which means 5 more to go."

Spongebob sneezed, "Achoo! What's going on with m-my nose?"

Jimmy replied, "Oh, I added an extra ingredient to the itching power, it's called a piranha's sneezing teeth."

Danny sneezed, "Now, you made us sick. Where did you get the poison piranha's fang?" Then he sneezed.

Jimmy whistled, "I found them when one of the bees dropped them in my hovercraft before we arrived. The, I saw you guys changing shirts and pants behind the dividers. I grabbed them before you finish doing whatever you're doing."

Timmy answered, "Which is four more points to go for both teams."

Danny growled and sneezed, "Achoo! I was- Achoo! Putting deodorant on. Achoo!"

Spongebob sniffled, "Are there's any side affect?"

Jimmy answered, "No, probably just sneezing and itching."

* * *

><p><strong>The ending didn't go too well for chapter 5, but please review<strong>


	7. Dynamite

"Jimmy, I'm so going to-achoo! Get you-achoo! Back." Danny glared at him and swearing that this team will win.

Timmy asked, "Are you going to give them am antidote or medicine?"

"Sure, no prob. After that, I'm going to the bathroom." Jimmy replied.

"Me too." Timmy said.

So, Jimmy handed them both a special medicine to cure their sneezing and itching affect. Danny and Spongebob grabbed them and gulped down til it stops. Jimmy and Timmy rushed to the nearest bathroom for men and boys, so Danny and Spongebob followed them.

Spongebob pulled out his remote with a big red button and laughed sinisterly tone.

"Um, Spongebob? Where did you get that remote?" Danny looked at the remote in Spongebob's hand.

"Oh, this is the remote for exploding the toilet. I put about 5 dynamites in there." Spongebob snickered.

When Team Boogers sat down on the toilet, and you don't want to know at all.

Timmy and Jimmy signed in a relief with no stomach pain when they eat the spicy stuff that Team Underwear pranks them.

Spongebob quickly pressed the red button to activate the dynamite. Danny eavesdropped behind the door and hears something about their sign of relief.

Timmy said something at Jimmy, "Man, next time, I'm going to check my sandwiches for any hot stuff."

"Not me, because I'm an inventor and a scientist. I can make my own lunch." Jimmy said.

"Do you hear something sizzling?" Timmy asked and hears a sizzling noise from the toilet.

"Yeah, me too. Where does that come from?" Jimmy asked himself. They both stands up and flushed the toilet.

Both of the toilets began to rumble around the Men's bathroom.

Timmy freaked out, "The toilet is about erupt."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Timmy and Jimmy fly out of the men's bathroom. They fly in the sky about 50

Feet high. Spongebob and Danny rushed out of the men's bathroom and searching for them in the sky. Then, they heard screaming when they began to fall down.

Jimmy was screaming like a girl and hugs Timmy's body for protection. Timmy yelled, "Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm scared of hurting my butt." Jimmy yelled back.

Once they got closer to the ground, Danny flew up and grabbed them, but they continue to scream.

"AHH! AHH! Ahh?" Timmy peeked out with his right eye, then another, "We're not falling anymore?"

Jimmy opened his both eyes and looked at Danny, "Did you save us from falling?"

"Yes, I save you because I don't want you two to get hurt." Danny replied and chuckled a little, then dropped them down.

Spongebob told them about his prank, "I put 5 dynamites in each toilet. I can predict where you can sit on by mind reading."

"But how did you get the dynamite in the toilet?" Jimmy asked.

"I use one of Sandy's invention to teleport the dynamite." Spongebob replied in proud.

Timmy asked, "Why don't we all go to my house and watch TV after Jimmy and I GET ALL CLEAN UP."

Danny quickly uses his ghost powers to make Jimmy and Timmy intangible to get the unwanted toilet water out of their body and clothes.

(Line Break)

When they finally arrived there, Jimmy and Timmy rushed to the TV and downloading the Dynamite song in a different version.

Danny asked, "Why are you rushing around the house?"

"To look for something that we can watch." Timmy replied.

Jimmy added, "Also, the song that we can laugh at." He was finding the remote to add small dynamite that can explode.

Danny, Spongebob, and Timmy jumped onto the couch to be ready to watch. Jimmy was done and gave the remote to Spongebob.

"What is this for?" Spongebob asked.

"It's for turning on the TV." Timmy signed.

Spongebob flicks on the TV remote button and it exploded on Spongebob's face. The explosion was about 5 inches small.

Spongebob cried in pain, "Ow ow OW! I got a Boo-boo on my fingers. WAHHHH!" He weeps on Danny's shirt.

"Aw, come on Spongebob do a look like a tissue?" Danny said and trying to pull him back, but he can't.

Spongebob sniffled and wept, "Come on. Look at my boo-boo finger. Does it seem so bad?" He shows his index finger to Danny.

When Danny looked at them, he kissed it for like a first time. He shrugged because he was acting like a mom.

Spongebob calmed down and asked Danny to sing him a song, "Danny, will you sing me song?"

Danny signed and nodded as a yes. So, he began to sing, "Hurt, hurt, go away please don't come back another day, if you do, I won't have to be torture by Spongebob's cries."

Spongebob slapped him and said, "Is that a song is going to help me? NO! SING ME A GOOD ONE!"

Danny groaned and sang again, "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fell-"

Timmy interrupted, "Can we just check out this cool dynamite song?"

Spongebob turns his frown to a smile, "Sure, it's better than Danny's singing."

"Hey! Not true!" Danny protested.

Timmy shush them because they want to hear the song actually. Jimmy and Timmy grabbed their earplugs because they know that song is bad.

Jimmy grabbed the remote from Spongebob and turn on the TV the correct way.

When the TV turns on, TUFF Puppy crews were singing the dynamite song.

Dudley: I throw my paws up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! Come on, let's go!<p>

Kitty: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor 'cause that's my pants, pants, pants, pants<br>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my paws, paws, paws, paws<p>

Chief: 'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<p>

Dudley:I throw my paws up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! Come on, let's go!<p>

Danny wailed, "Can't…stop…hearing…this song." He was trying to covers his ears, but no earplugs for him.

All:'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>The tv is a dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>The tv is a dynamite!<p>

BOOM!

The TV exploded in front of Danny and Spongebob's face. Jimmy and Timmy were protected because they wear earplugs to protect themselves.

"Ha! We got you this time without any interruption. We broke the pattern of pranking." Timmy blurted out.

Jimmy added, "Also, I added a non-earplugs dynamite into that song, so we can win. If anyone does not have earplugs, gets exploded by this song."

Danny smirked on the outside and inside. The he asked Timmy, "Timmy, isn't is your birthday is today?"

Timmy slapped his forehead and replied, "I forgot, today is my birthday. I'm going to be eleven years old."

Spongebob asked, "Did your parents forget your birthday again?"

"I think so, but you guys don't." Timmy said, "Besides, bake me a non-spicy cake!"

BAKE!

Spongebob and Danny came out a kitchen with a chocolate frosted cake with dynamite dressing as candles.

Jimmy was passing out birthday hats to each person in Timmy's birthday party. Timmy sat on the chair and waiting for his cake.

Danny set the cake in front of Timmy's face. Spongebob grabbed the igniter and ignite the dynamite candles.

Jimmy examined the suspicious cake, so they can't get fooled again, but it was all clear.

"So, make your birthday wish." Danny said and stepped back away from the cake, even Spongebob too.

"I wish we can win the prank war." Timmy wished.

BOOM! The cake exploded in front of Timmy and Jimmy's face.

Danny snorted, "You got prank by out dynamite candles."

"Yeah, it was our idea and your birthday isn't here until next month. Danny helped me how to bake a good cake for you guys." Spongebob added.

Timmy twitched his left eyes and fainted. Jimmy was like licking his face for that cake, "MMM, that cake is delicious."

Danny counted the team points with his fingers and said, "We got three more points to got for both teams."

"Umm, it's two more to go until the team gets the crown." Spongebob corrected him.

"Right, I'm bad at math." Danny said.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I nedd 5 more reviews to do the next chapter, while I come up another one. No FLAMING! If you detects any bad grammars, my writer's block might be not FIX!<strong>


	8. The Finale

**Chapter 7 The Finale**

While Jimmy and Timmy get clean up from this birthday cake mess, Spongebob called someone from outer space. His name is Mark Chang, who is an alien that came out from outer space.

Spongebob called him from Timmy's telephone, "Mark Chang, I need of one of your (whisper) poo-poo bombs."

"What? I cam't hear you because I'm eating my favorite dessert. It's poo-poo nuggets." Mark mumbled while eating his poo-poo nuggets.

Then Spongebob responded, "Ew, that's gross, but where are you?"

"I'm at-the garbage dump-in Dimmsdale?" Mark Change gulped his nuggets.

"You're at Dimmadome?" Spongebob couldn't hear a single word that Mark was saying.

Mark gulped his last nugget and yelled, "I'M AT THE GARBAGE DUMP IN DIMMSDALE. BE THERE TO RECEIVE YOUR POO-POO BOMB. IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HAVE TO EAT THEM. NOW BYE!" Then he hanged up the phone, so did Spongebob.

Danny asked Spongebob, "Well, what were you guys talking about?"

Spongebob pulled him closer and looking around to see Team Boogers in sight, but only them. Then he whispered it to him, "I was asking an alien friend of Timmy and his name is Mark Chang. I ask him to get one of those poo-poo bomb."

"The green squid guy that's from space and the one that sounds like the Box Ghost?" Danny asked.

"DON'T QUESTIONED ME, SAVE QUESTIONS FOR LA-"then Spongebob got cut off.

Jimmy cut in and rubbing his face with the towel and putting around his neck. "What's going on with the yelling?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing suspicious. We are going to the Dimmasdale Dump." Spongebob nervously replied.

"The Dimmsdale Dump?" Danny asked.

Spongebob grabbed Danny's hand and yanked him to go, "Come on Danny, we are truly going to the dump."

Danny complained, "No, I don't want to go to the dump." He whined and stomps his left foot on the ground meaning he is refusing to go. "Remember the time that when I was thrown off by Dash." Then the scene started to flashback, but Spongebob cut in.

"No flashback. We must go and meet the wise green one." Spongebob interrupted his painful flashback story and yanked him out to the door and shut it.

"Wow, no wonder what's Spongebob is up to." Timmy widened his eyes after cleaning off his face.

"When-did- you? Never mind." Jimmy stuttered when he looked behind him.

"So what's the plan?" Timmy asked.

"Here's a plan." Jimmy replied.

(Link Break and the scene goes where Danny and Spongebob have finally arrived to the junkyard to meet Mark.)

While Mark was handing out the poo-poo bomb to Danny and Spongebob, Jimmy and Timmy snuck up behind one of those pile of trash.

"That's the plan that you can come up with?" Timmy growled back angrily.

"Sorry, that's the best thing that I can do. I know what's Spongebob worst nightmare and guess." Jimmy is letting him to take a good or long guess.

"Is it a pirate?" Timmy guessed, but Jimmy nodded a no.

"Seahorse" Jimmy takes that as a no

"A pirate who don't wears socks?" That's a no.

"Kappa Mikey wearing a zombie costume."

"Mr. Krab getting fired" No

"A donkey that can flies?" No

10 minutes later…

"Is it a big, wong-ion-mong-gong sea serpent?" Timmy smiled at him.

Jimmy blurted, "NO! It's getting dirty and filthy. Not a big, wimpy sea serpent."

Timmy corrected him, "It's a big, wimp sea serpent." Then Jimmy does the face palms.

Danny chuckled behind Jimmy and Timmy's back and along with Spongebob, "Guess who's back?"

Spongebob turned his voice into a man one, "It's time to get you mouse-meat mono y mouse-meat."

"It's mono y mono. Not mouse-meat, just mince-meat." Danny corrected him.

"Right." Then Spongebob locked his eyes onto Team Boogers, which is Jimmy and Timmy, "It's time to get blast with poo-poo bomb 5000."

"Is that's my water shooter?" Timmy interrupted his moment.

Spongebob lowered his shooter and said, "Well, it's yours. Well, I kinda BORROW it."

Danny interrupted him and charge up the water shooter that contains poo-poo bombs in it, "No time. It's time for them to get prank." Then he blasted a multiple times at Timmy and Jimmy.

"Hey! That's stinks! Wait, that does stinks." Timmy questioned the last part.

Spongebob snapped out of his mind and shoots his poo-poo 5000 at Timmy and Jimmy. "Ha! You can't beat the guys that wears panties." Spongebob taunted them.

"Ew, that's for girls." Danny stick his tongue out and pretending to be grossed out.

"Ew, you want to fight it? You having my tiny-big, dirty, destructible bomb on your pants." Jimmy taunted them back after being hit by their poo-poo bomb.

"We have it on us?" Spongebob asked.

Timmy spitted some of the poo out of his mouth and coughed, "What? Monkey poo? You guys gotta be kidding me."

Jimmy then takes out his control that activates the tiny gadgets on their pants, "Also, they are ghost-proof, so ha." Then he pushes the right button in the bomb control.

KA-BOOM!

Spongebob and Danny's pants exploded with helium and bird poop.

Danny nervously freaked out, "Wah! My pants and why do I sound like a chipmunk."

"Ew, we are covered in bird poop and some sort of gas that humans and animals can't breathe." Spongebob shakes his left leg, then his right and groaned in disgust.

Timmy yelped and covered his eyes, "Guys, I can see you that you are the only ones, who are wearing an underwear."

Jimmy laughed, "Oh my god. I was too extreme on you."

Danny said in a squeaky voice, "When I get you, I will kick the pants out of you, you hear me. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, we are gonna kick the ding-dong out of you." Spongebob said in a squeaky voice.

Danny asked Spongebob in a squeaky tone, "Spongebob, you are almost like copying me."

"Sorry about that. So take this sedative." Spongebob grabbed out his slinger and his tranquilizer and shoot it at Timmy and Jimmy's butt.

Jimmy yelped, "Yikes! That's hurts and why do I feel so sleepy."

"Because, they shoot us with zzzzz." Timmy snored then Jimmy quickly fell asleep.

"Nice job, Spongebob." Danny high five with him as considering doing well in the game. This time his voice doesn't sounds squeaky.

"Yep, next we let them putting some permanent markers and makeup on them." Spongebob said finally.

"Also, dressing them as a bride and the groom." Danny added.

"Perfect"

30 minutes later…

Back in Timmy's room, Danny and Spongebob decorated the whole room with a marriage scene. Danny sent invitations to Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Skulker, the Box Ghost, Desiree, Patrick Star, Mark Chang, Sandy, and Vicky. While Spongebob was working on Timmy and Jimmy, Jimmy played as the groom and Timmy played as a bride. The bridesmaid was Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dora the ghost princess-dragon.

Tucker whined to Danny, "Why do I have to wear this embarrassing pink dress?"

"Because this is the part of the prank. I invited some annoying ghost here too." Danny replied.

Spongebob asked, "Is everyone is ready?"

"Yeah!"

Jorgen boomed out of nowhere in the middle of the room. "Hey, why can't I play "Here's comes the Bride" song with the piano."

"Why sure, it'll be ten times fun." Danny said.

Desiree poofed the entire ghost that Danny invited to Timmy's room. Timmy's fairies did the same too. Sandy and Patrick took a shortcut to Timmy's room by using one of Sandy's inventions.

"Howdy do, Spongebob. I heard something about Timmy and Jimmy's wedding." Sandy greeted him.

"Why sure Sandy. Everything is going to be a BLAST! (KNOCKING) Will you hold on for a sec." Spongebob rushed to the door and open it.

Dudley Puppy yelled, "I WANT TO THE PARTY! WHERE'S ALL THE LIGHTS GO?"

Danny walks over there and replied, "You are wearing Timmy's night shade on your head again."

Dudley took them off and yelled into his ears, "Why do everyone knows everything, except me?"

"That's because you are still a puppy." Spongebob replied with a smile.

"Right, I forgot. I'll sit down on this chair like the rest CORRECTLY." Dudley said this out loud carefully.

"Now great, that's every one." Spongebob signed in relief and tiredness.

Danny walked up to the microphone and welcomed them, "Thank you for everyone who accepted this invititations about the two boys getting married in the early age of 10." The audience cheered and laughed about the two boys.

Jimmy and Timmy snapped their eyes opened and look around.

Timmy rubbed his head and look at himself, "Why am I dressing as a bride and makeup?"

Jimmy looked at himself, "Why am I dressing as a groom, who is marrying to another woman?"

Spongebob whispered into Jimmy's ears, "You guys are getting married." Jimmy stood frozen and slowly looked at Timmy.

Cosmo asked out loud, "Is there any pudding around here because I WANT PUDDING!" Wanda groaned for a bit and poof him up for a pudding. Poof was still giggling because he saw Timmy was wearing a dress with makeup.

Sam enforced Timmy to walked toward to Jimmy. Jorgen started to play "Here's come the Bride." Tootie was crying that Jimmy and Timmy is getting married, probably she feels a little jealous about Jimmy. Flowers were spread by budgies as Timmy walked like a charm.

Once Timmy and Jimmy got to the end, Spongebob cleared his throat and prepared the talking about the marriage, "Jimmy, do you take your wife with honor, love, and respect as a family?"

Jimmy nervously replied to Spongebob because all of the stares of the audience, "Uh, I do."

"And Timmy, do you take your husband with honor, love, and respect as a family?" Spongebob asked.

"Uh, I do." Timmy replied nervously and looked around him.

"Then, you may kiss the bride." Spongebob finally said.

Jimmy and Timmy take on this last moment, kissing each other. They moved slowly toward each other, but Danny turns invisible and forces them to kiss to each other.

Jimmy yelped, "Ew, I kiss a boy."

Then Timmy said, "Ew I kiss a nerd."

The crowd and the bridesmaids laughed like hyenas.

Danny turns back into visible and laughed, "Ha! We prank you guys. Guess what you know what do you have to do."

Spongeob pointed out, "We win it fair and square." As a compliment, Team Boogers groaned in defeat and handed them the king of pranks crowns.

(Line Break)

Danny finally said it, "Hearing us playing the accordion and bagpipes. The worst instruments in the world."

Spongebob handed Danny the accordion and while he played the bagpipes.

Timmy groaned and covered his ears, "I hate ACCORDION AND BAGPIPES!"

"ME TOO." Jimmy said. They crawled in a baby form almost and covering their ears and twitching their eyes.

THE END

* * *

><p>Please Review and I'm not sure if I can think any pranks for the Epilogue. It may be the end or not.<p> 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Notes

Tropical Storm Irene ruined my chance and I don't feel like ending the story with an epilogue at all. Also, I do not have another prank to end with an epilogue. Please, please don't tell me what to do.

**The next story is going to be about Christmas. I know it's too early for saying something about Christmas, but it's fun to go ahead of time. **

**Halloween. I'm not too sure, but I'll think up a good idea for next month. **


End file.
